Matilda Targaryan
' Matilda Targaryan' is the young daughter of Heath, and Naery Targaryan making her a member of House Targaryan. Matilda at the age of twelve is one of the youngest members of House Targaryan, and in this way she is not even close to being near a marriage, or romantic relationship. Matilda Targaryan was born the first child of Heath and Naery Targaryan and for this reason she was the product of her parents incest though this isn't frowned upon within House Targaryan. As a young girl Matilda was extremely quiet and many outside of her parents wondered if her brain was slow or she had something wrong with her, but her mother and father both were just the only people she ever wanted to open up to. In this way she was not sent with the other noble children to school and instead was homeschooled by her mother Naery of whom passed on to Matilda her love of the Dragon. When Deneyres Targaryan and Rhaegar would find Flenix she became devout in her love for the dragon as she came to the Dragon's sleep nearly hourly. A girl who had not been known by anyone outside of her mother and father was for the first time being seen by the rest of the Dragonstone society. During this exposure she came to paint her face white, and wearing a hijab while constantly carrying the Dragonoph Book. This devotion to the Dragonoph became very clearly seen by many amongst the rising Empire of Dragonstone who saw her as a counter balance to her mother Naery of whom cared nothing for Dragonoph. History Early History Matilda Targaryan was born the first child of Heath and Naery Targaryan and for this reason she was the product of her parents incest though this isn't frowned upon within House Targaryan. As a young girl Matilda was extremely quiet and many outside of her parents wondered if her brain was slow or she had something wrong with her, but her mother and father both were just the only people she ever wanted to open up to. In this way she was not sent with the other noble children to school and instead was homeschooled by her mother Naery of whom passed on to Matilda her love of the Dragon. Rise When Deneyres Targaryan and Rhaegar would find Flenix she became devout in her love for the dragon as she came to the Dragon's sleep nearly hourly. A girl who had not been known by anyone outside of her mother and father was for the first time being seen by the rest of the Dragonstone society. During this exposure she came to paint her face white, and wearing a hijab while constantly carrying the Dragonoph Book. This devotion to the Dragonoph became very clearly seen by many amongst the rising Empire of Dragonstone who saw her as a counter balance to her mother Naery of whom cared nothing for Dragonoph. Family Members Heath Targaryan.jpg|Heath Targaryan - Father|link=Heath Targaryan Naery Targaryan.jpg|Naery Targaryan - Mother|link=Naery Targaryan Relationships Naery Targaryan See Also : Naery Targaryan Category:House Targaryan Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone